Catch Me
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: Jealousy can be a dangerous emotion, and in the hands of a broken hearted woman, it is fatal. And when ryan gets involved the whole team must speed up the investigation before it goes out of hand. Eric/Ryan SLASH. -on temp hiatus-
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own CSI: Miami or any of it's cast, I'm merely borrowing them for the benefit of this fic.

**RATING:** T for now, but could turn to M in the future.

**PAIRING: **potentially eric/ryan but that still under construction

**SHOW: **CSI Miami

**WARNING: **language, nothing to warn as of yet.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first CSI Miami fic, I've just been recently hooked up to this series and I couldn't resist writing this down. Hope it won't be too crappy, please tell me what you think of this plot.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**PROLOGUE:**

"You can't do this to me! how dare you do this to me?!"

Eric stared at the brunette calmly. He already had an idea this much was going to happen when he breaks up with her. He sighed. Why couldn't she accept it and just move on damn it. They've been together for a month and now she's acting like they've dated forever "Look ali---"

"No!" she cut across him sharply "Tell me who she is Eric!"

The Cuban frowned "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me" she glared at him "Who did you replace me with?"

_Is that what she thinks? I'm replacing her with someone? Well, that wasn't the case now._" There's no one Alison"

"Then why are you breaking up with me?!" she sounded hysterical.

He sighed once more, staring at her "Alison, what we had… sure it was mutual. But it wasn't a real relationship…we had a few drinks, had talks…even sex…but that's it…nothing more…I didn't love you…" it was hard to say, but it was the truth, but eric knew, she would be more hurt if he continued fooling her, and Alison was a nice girl, though somewhat aggressive, insecure, and the jealous type…she was nice enough. But friendship was all that he could offer her.

She glared at him as if he was crazy "You didn't just say that…" she said, tears falling down her front.

Eric looked down. He was guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have played around with women too much. Damn. You really reap what you sow. "Please Alison, don't make this harder than it already is…"

"Damn you!" she cried, her voice shaking with anger "You think you can play with my feelings?!"

He couldn't respond and a slap hit his cheek squarely…okay. Maybe he deserved that.

Alison Ramirez stood up from her seat and sent a death glare towards eric "I hate you Eric Delko! Curse you and all the women you date!" she growled, storming out of the restaurant.

Eric reached for his cheek as a stinging pain remained there. He breathed out, at least it was over, he won't be feeling guilty about giving her false hopes. He just hoped that she won't take it hard on herself…she was a great person, but they just weren't meant to be…and there's this feeling that she had been hiding something from him.

A text message brought the Latino back to his senses, he immediately clicked to see who it was.

_FROM: CALLEIGH_

"_Got the suspect in the beach murder case, lab in thirty minutes. H wants all of us"_

He stared at the message for a few minutes before signing to the waiter for his chit. Well, at least the suspect of the case was caught. Damn guy kept losing them all throughout Miami, finally the family of the young man he drowned would be assured to receive justice…

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

In the interrogation room, the suspect Dan Blake stared at the people in front of him. Horatio Cane, with his distinctive Red hair stood in the middle of the room, looking calm yet positively angry at the same time. Beside him were Calleigh and Eric Delko, hard faced and both looking at him directly. Soon their youngest member Ryan Wolfe came in with a file folder for Horatio and a bunch of pictures for him to see. Frank was sitting by his side in case he tries anything funny.

"What the hell are these?" he growled, staring at the pictures of a young man name Dewey Delavista.

"This is the young man you killed, tied up and tossed in the middle of the Miami beach, mr. Blake" horatio said calmly, his eyes staring right into his soul.

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone!" he cried, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

"Oh, but you did" the red head continued "You saw this young man trying to get to a boat, you were high on drugs…you fought and hit him on the head with a metal rod… the murder weapon was found in a dumpster with your prints all over them…now that just wasn't coincidence now was it, Mr. Blake?"

the man stared at the people around him sweating hard "I…I…"

"It's better to confess now Mr. Blake…if this gets longer so will your sentence---"

"No!" he jumped and grabbed the person nearest him which turned out to be---Ryan. Then pulled out a knife from the inside of his pants "I…I…I didn't mean to kill him!" his eyes were twitchy.

Cal and Eric immediately drew their guns but horatio remained calm, he continued to stare at dan. While ryan was struggling to keep up with his jerky movements, as a sharp knife very much near his neck.

"So you're saying you didn't mean to kill the kid, so what did happen, Mr. Blake?"

Eric, Cal and Ryan looked at each other, but they knew their boss knew what he was doing, so they trusted whatever his plan was.

So the man explained "I caught the kid trying to steal a boat. Tried to stop him, he hit me first! I just defended myself! I had a dose of cocaine but I wasn't high! But before I realized it the kid was dead and I…" his eyes widened "I killed him…"

Ryan then took the chance to break free from his grasp, it wasn't that hard, as the man was sobbing into his hands. He stared at horatio…

"I didn't mean to kill him officer, God knows I didn't…" he cried.

"I understand… Frank, take him away please…" so frank took him away and the tension in the room lifted.

"You alright, Ry?" Cal said, approaching him.

"Yes" he answered, and the blonde girl turned to Horatio.

"Do you believe him?" she asked

Horatio stared at his CSIs and didn't answer for a while. "Being an agent is a mysterious job. People you least expect turns out to be the ones involve…and the persons you thought criminal, may turn out otherwise" he said, then walked away without another word.

Ryan frowned staring after him "he can be so deep at times, you know that?"

Cal smiled and patted him on the back "more than you'll know Ry" she said, then excused herself.

Ryan then turned to Eric who seemed to be lost in thoughts. He waved his hands in front of him "Hey" he called.

The Cuban jumped slightly then turned to him "What?"

"You alright? You've been staring at the wall for a while now"

"I'm fine" he answered quickly, evasively. Not that he doesn't trust ryan, he and the kid are friends now, its just that he was not in the mood to talk about what was troubling him.

"Oh, okay then" the young man turned to move away and he found himself calling him.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?" ryan turned.

"Want to grab some beer?" he asked.

The brunette stared at him for a while, then grinned "Sure, but you're buying"

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The two sat there, Eric ordered Martini for himself and Vodka for ryan. For a while they were quiet, until Eric decided that the silence was going to drive him crazy. He cleared his throat.

"So erm… how's you're eye coming?"

Ryan didn't quite expect the question "It's…getting better…thanks" he answered.

"I see, that's good to hear then…" it was after all, his fault ryan ended up with a nail in his eye, and he still couldn't forgive himself for what happened. If he was just a minute late, he wasn't sure if the young man would still be here with him right now.

"What's up man? You've been distracted all this afternoon…" his friend asked, sounding concerned.

He laughed "Nothing much really…" but a stern look for ryan and he felt himself deflating. And he found himself telling hi m what had happened that afternoon. The younger man listened to him intently, and though it wasn't much, Eric felt the load was lifted off his chest somehow.

"Heh, feeling better then?" ryan grinned at him.

"Yeah, I guess… thanks man"

"No problem, glad to be of service… you did treat me a drink after all…"

They laughed. Oblivious to the fact that someone was watching them from the far end of the room, with murderous eyes full of hatred

"_**This isn't over…not by a long shot…"**_

-to be continued-

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

sorry if it was a bit crappy. The story came to me overnight in a weird dream and told me to write it down, so here it is.

There's your prologue, chapter one will be on it's way. But for now, please read and review this chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** CSI Miami and all of its characters are not mine, I just borrowed them for this fic, XD

**RATING:** Still T, but a few chapters more and it would definitely be M.

**PAIRING: **Eric/Ryan yeah, its definitely going to be a slash, but hopefully the story is more interesting than just the slash

**SHOW: **CSI Miami

**WARNING: **language, a bit of blood, and there is already be hints of slash if you read between the lines.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** first things first. WOW! I didn't expect to get that many reviews! In just a few days too, thank you everyone! Those reviews got me so hyped up and got me writing.

**Dark Angel Kira,** thanks for your advices, if I do make any more mistakes please do correct me. I'll deeply appreciate it.

Other readers don't hesitate to tell me too okay? Suggestions perhaps? Anything you want to see here just tell me okay?

Second, I know my story needs a lot of polishing, forgive me, I'm aware of my flaws and I'll try to improve, I promise. Still thank you for enjoying my story, I enjoyed it as much as you do. ***Giggles***

Third, I just realized that I've only been watching CSI Miami season 4. Damn cable is too slow. T_T. anybody know any streaming site where I can watch all the seasons? I will deeply love you for that! Please and thank you!

Now, enough notes. Here's chapter one for all of us!

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**CHAPTER ONE:**

He was dreaming a dark and rushing dream. He did not know if he was walking or running…but he knew he was moving…fear occupied his whole mind…and it was telling him to run, get away while he still could… his surroundings were all a blurred mess…there were people screaming, gunshots can be heard, his heart raced…with no idea what was going on. He has no recollection of anything…he could feel them approaching…he was running, but he wasn't getting anywhere… they were coming…

"**You can't get away…"**

With that he felt himself trip, onto a floor full of blood. He gasped, immediately turning to the person as a gun was aimed directly at his forehead. "**End of the line for you…"**

"No…" he heard himself pleaded, fear drawn all over his face. "P-Please…"

"**You deserve to die, whore, go to hell!"**

A loud gunshot fired up that sent his ears numb. He didn't feel anything, but he felt himself falling into darkness, too weak to move, speak or think…perhaps he was going into that quiet state we call all death. And with all of the strength left in his frail body, he felt his lips quivered one last time, trying to say something which he could bring out, then nothing...

With that he shot up from the swivel chair that he had fallen asleep into, his heartbeat still on haywire, he was trembling, and he could tell with a glance from the glass that he was ghostly pale. For a second there, he thought he was dead…he didn't know his name… and with the tears threatening to form in his eyes he forced himself to calm down, taking in a lot of inhales and exhales… and slowly everything started to come back to him. that his name was Ryan Wolfe…. That he was at the CSI crime lab where he worked, and that he was very much alive…as all of this registered in his brain, he sighed out in relief, that dream felt way too real for comfort…his knees were still shaking.

"I know those files are in here somewhere…"

Ryan straightened in his chair as someone entered the room. His expression softened as he recognized it was only Alexx… he felt a weak smile creep up his lips…

"Oh, it's only you Alexx…"

The older woman stared at him for a while, as if she was making sure he was really there "Ryan, Baby, what are you doing here? I thought you were getting today off after working a two weeks straight?" she said, with a small frown.

"I was" the young man answered, shrugging. Then he let out a small laugh "Guess I was too tired last night to even go home…" he blushed slightly at these words, looking ashamed at himself.

Alexx went to his side with a few files tucked under one arm. Her frown deepened slightly as she stared at the whole of his figure, she shook her head and tsk-ed. "Baby, you look horrible, looks like you need a lot a lot rest, you're as pale as a ghost…and I'm guessing your sleeping position didn't make your waking up better…" she said, in a voice full of motherly concern.

"I'm fine…" he answered. Having her as a second mother sound so great, and she deeply appreciated alexx for everything she has done for him all this time. But it was sort of embarrassing to be treated like a kid. "Just…Just woke up from a nightmare…that's all…"

"Hmnn… a bad dream huh? Either that's a premonition or it's a way your body is telling you to rest…and between those two, I suggest you take the second and get a well deserved time off" she told him.

Ryan smiled at her… at the back of his mind two voices were fighting…one was to take the day to cool down a bit, working a double shift was hard, and his eye isn't exactly making him do the best of his performance…but the shushed the first one down saying that a crime is more interesting to look at, than a run-down apartment not far from their HQ.

"I'm already feeling better" he said, getting up and stretching a bit "Got all the sleep I need and ready to go"

Alexx was just about to argue but a second person entered the room.

"Alexx have you found the files?" Calleigh entered the room and stopped as she noticed the brunette "Ryan, I thought you were taking today off…"

He shrugged, and with a professional tone he asked "What have you got Cal?"

Calleigh and Alexx exchanged looks, the older woman rolled her eyes (which he pretended not to see) while cal sighed, turning to the youngest member of their team "There's been a body found at a small abandoned house in clover avenue, Eric's going there in a few. Would you mind going with him? I need to talk to alexx about the files regarding the body inside the dumpster"

"Ooh.. okay" he nodded.

"Thanks Ry" she smiled at him as he went off to find Eric.

Alexx shook her head, sighing "Poor baby works too hard I won't be surprised if he collapses one of these days…" she said concernedly staring at the door.

Calleigh quite agreed but she kept all words to herself as she started to talk about the case at hand "Ry, I do hope you know what you're doing…" she whispered to herself.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Eric Delko was just about finished putting everything into his Hummer to take off to the crime scene. This time it was some girl found dead in some house. He sighed, almost every case was like this, they find a dead body, get the leads and evidences, and find the killer. He wasn't complaining though, he enjoyed his job, even though it got him to a lot of danger…it's just that something different was forming at the pit of his stomach. And that certainly wasn't the coffee he took as breakfast.

Making sure his gun was loaded and he didn't forget anything he was about to get on when…

"Delko! Hey! Wait up! Eric!"

The Cuban turned to see Ryan walking up to him "Calleigh told me about the case." He told him "I want to help"

"What?" Eric frowned "I thought you were going to take today off"

Ryan felt a little irritated. Why was everyone so insistent on him taking the day off, he knew his body, he could tell if he really needed a break or not "I'm fine" he said "Let's go"

Eric stared at him for a while, debating with himself if he should take the man with him, though he said he was fine, Ryan did look a lot tired, he looked a bit pale too.

"Look----"

"Eric, if we don't hurry, Horatio is gonna be mad…"

The taller man shook his head and after convincing himself that this wasn't the time to argue, he shrugged and opened the door of the vehicle. The two of them got on, he gunned up the engine and they were on their way.

Eric was quite the skilled driver, woving in and out of the traffic with ease, ryan wasn't surprised…the man broke a few rules on traffic regulation the day of the nail gun incident, but him and his crazy driving skills were the ones that saved him at the end of the day.

Ryan Wolfe closed his eyes, the heat was making his vision blurry…he only just realized that his body was aching all over, maybe he should have just taken the day off after all…

Eric was glancing sideways at ryan, he was right, the young man needed rest. But knowing the brunette there was no way he was going to admit that. He wanted to tell him, but he couldn't…like he didn't want him to go yet… damn… now there was something wrong with that statement.

"Hey, Ryan…" he said, softly.

"Hmnn…." He didn't even open his eye.

He hesitated "Are you alright?"

The other did not answer for a while, and he was certain that he wasn't going to get an answer then ryan spoke in a soft voice "I'm fine… just a little tired, nothing serious…"

He nodded…not wanting to sound too concerned…he sighed and concentrated on the rode, the more quickly the case gets solved, the faster they could all rest, including ryan.

Finally arriving at the crime scene, they saw the place filled up with the usual things. Police cars, the area secured from intruders, several people trying to see what was going on. They made their way towards the inside of the house and found their boss, Horatio Cane, talking to Frank while a dead woman's body can be seen lying on the floor.

"Hey, Horatio" they came to the redheaded man "so you've identified our victim yet?"

"No Mr. Wolfe…but that's what we're going to find out aren't we?" he replied in his usual tone.

"Right you are, boss" he nodded and turned to process the crime scene. Eric was staring at the girl on the floor, disbelief written all over his face, Ryan went up to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This girl…" eric said in a voice filled with awe, his eyes wide, as if he saw a ghost "Her name is Elizabeth Evans…"

Ryan frowned and Horatio went to the two of them "you know this girl Eric?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah" the man nodded "I used to date her…uhm… she broke up with me and that was about the last time I saw her…"

"When was that?"

"Erm…. That was about 2 months ago…"

Horatio seemed to process the whole thing first "I understand…now that we have the girl's name it should be able to speed up our investigation….Eric if you could come with me for a moment please…"

Eric nodded and followed Horatio to the other side of the room, Ryan was left starting the investigation, putting on his gloves he checked the floor besides the body knowing it would be better to wait for alexx first than moving it without authority. Her blood spilled on the wooden flooring of the old house. Looking around there was no sign of someone living there…could she have been lured here to get killed? He shook his head, taking pictures for evidence.

"Eric, are you sure that is the young woman's name?" horatio asked gently.

"I'm sure…but how did she end up dead?" the Cuban seemed to be talking to himself more than his boss.

"Eric, I need you to tell me everything you know about this girl…starting at how you met her…"

"Okay, uh…" he racked his brains "I met her at one of the clubs downtown 3 months ago. We ordered the same drink and we got to know each other. We started going out for a week and she later confessed to me that she already had a lover… we broke up and that's it…"

"I see" horatio said "did you anyone, in your one week of going out, that could have done this to her?"

The man shrugged "Didn't knew her long enough…but I did see her fighting with her brother once…his name's Nathan… I think she said he works at the docks…" he answered, still not over the fact that a girl he dated ended up lifeless in an old house.

Ryan took pictures of the body from different angles in the hopes of finding something, then he noticed something tucked inside her shirt, reaching out to see what it was, he frowned as it turned out to be a note, with words written on it with blood.

"**I am a whore and a menace to society."**

Finishing up their conversation, Horatio went to frank and Eric went to the body where he found ryan frowning over something, he went to see what it was…

"Found something?"

"Yeah, and it's weird…" ryan handed him the note.

Eric frowned at the piece of paper "What the hell?"

"Someone must've been pretty furious with this girl…" the brunette shook his head feeling sorry for her. Eric kept quiet, but he agreed.

_Liz…who the hell did this to you?_

Alexx arrived at the crime scene a few minutes later, Eric was around the house trying to look for more evidence and ryan helped the CSI ME for her initial findings.

The woman shook her head "poor baby got stabbed multiple times… " she gently roamed the girl's body "concussion, two broken ribs, multiple abrasions…her necks tells us she'd been strangled…and" she sighed "the lower portions of her body tells me she's been raped too…baby must've gone through a lot before she died…"

Ryan nodded in agreement, the girl's figure looked so dislocated, he was right in thinking whoever did this must've hated her a lot…he wondered how eric was taking it…

"Hello, what's this?" Alexx lifted the girl's head and saw something on her nape, ryan held a light for her to see properly…there was something carved there…

"Can't tell what it is?"

"Not yet, I need to bring baby girl to the lab and check" she replied, mentioning for the medics to take the body "I'll send it t you as soon as I can baby"

"Thanks alexx you're the best" he said gratefully.

"Now I want you to relax for a while, eric should be taking a while in his search" she said then joined the medics away.

"Rest, huh?" he said slowly as he sat down on the steps going to the second floor…yeah, he could use that…

"Hey Wolfe. I found the murder wea--" eric stopped when he realized his friend has somehow fallen asleep leaning on the stairs, he grinned to himself. Ryan always acted like this big, independent guy…but watching him sleep like that he looked like the kid that he was, and that was what he loved to tease him about so much. He bent down and watched his sleeping face for a few seconds…

"Ry! Wolfe!"

Ryan bolted upright for the second time that day, and his mind registered the face of eric Delko right in front of him, just a few inches away from his face "Eric!" he gasped, backing away as his heartbeat go out of control "Don't scare me like that!"

Eric grinned, and the flustered face of his friend told him he had done his job right "Sorry about that, but I need you to look at something for me…" he held up the swiss knife he found a few feet away from the crime scene.

"Fine, fine" Ryan turned away, his face still burning.

"**The fun is just getting started…"**

-to be continued-

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Done! Took a while too, sorry for the wait you guys, but I hope you enjoyed chapter one, chapter 2 is on its way!

But for now again please review for me!


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own CSI Miami, If I did then there would be more Eric/Ryan scenes in there, but since I don't I have to rely on my imagination to make it better. And I heard the 8th season starts in September.

**RATING**: Still T, but a few chapters more and it would definitely be M.

**PAIRING**: Eventually Eric/Ryan

**SHOW**: CSI Miami

**WARNING**: language, blood, mentions of Slash

**A/N:** Once again I would like to say thank you to all you wonderful reviewers of my fic! I love all of you and I hope you don't get tired of reading and reviewing.

First I would like to clear something. The plot takes place somewhere after the seventh season. But in this version, Alexx Woods was not replaced by Tara Price. I just wanted to clear that so there won't be any questions, well if there is, don't hesitate to ask me alright?

Also, I'd take it cooper was not fired as well coz I will have to use him here. XD

**DARK ANGEL KIRA**, yay, thank you for the last comment. It's nice to know that I'm improving, hope you don't get tired of reading. And the PD thing, you have to forgive me, I'm a kid with no real knowledge about this things. XD

I'm also trying to build up something here before I get to any of the actions. = )

And I'm really enjoying this fic. Hope you guys are too.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**CHAPTER 2:**

Eric Delko examined the swiss knife he found just a few feet away from where Liz's body was found, drenched in blood. Tests revealed that the blood in the knife is a match to Liz's. And clearly it was the murder weapon. But upon closer examination of the knife he found no prints that could be helpful identifying the killer. Whoever that person is, he knew how to handle a blade without getting any prints on it. Might be if he was wearing gloves when the crime was done.

He clenched his fists, he ended up in a brick wall with no leads. "Sorry Liz" he whispered "You have to wait a while but I swear I'll find who did this…" his eyes flashed determinedly.

A tap on the glass caused him to turn as Natalia entered the area. "Hey, you're working hard I see" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey" he returned her greeting and stared at the papers she was holding "You found anything?"

The girl nodded "Turns out, our girl has been missing for a week before her body was found. Her parents filled in a missing person report." She informed him.

"What?" the Cuban frowned. Great, more questions to be answered regarding the case. Damn. "Any other leads we can use?"

Natalia shook her head sadly "All we have is the mark on her nape. Alexx is trying to get a clear view of it right now"

"Yeah, thanks Natalia" he flashed a grateful smile, packed up the evidence on his table and went over to the morgue, where Alexx was slowly doing the autopsy, and already had a picture of whatever was on her nape.

"Hey Alexx" he greeted, putting on his own surgical gloves to help her. He could not look at Liz's face…her death was rather painful, as among all the women Eric dated on a whim, Elizabeth was the only girl that was honest with him…they've been friends even after breaking up. "How's it coming?"

The older woman shook her head "Baby girl died slowly and painfully. The stabs in her body are deep, but always located a few inches before the vital organ, seems to me, whoever did this to her, either knows how to kill her slowly, or it was coincidence… but that's your job honey…ooh look at that" she pointed at the left lower quadrant of her abdomen. "Her liver looks severely damaged…was she taking drugs?"

"No, I don't think so…why?"

"Well, her liver is messed up, either she's been taking drugs or whoever her killer is also poisoned her with a lot of Methamphetamine"

"How could that have happened Alexx?"

"I don't know honey, but if you ask me" she raised an eyebrow "Whoever did this crime, is experienced in it…only those monsters could do something like this to a person… the poor girl, I wonder what she did to make this happen to her…"

Eric was wondering the same thing. Elizabeth was a kind girl, she would never be involved in something illegal, well, at least that was what he thought. He shook his head "You got a picture of the mark on her nape?" he asked.

"Yes, here you go" she handed him the picture, the mark was a single red rose with two long blades through it, while the blades were clearly dripping blood.

"What the hell is this?" he stared at the mark, and it did not make sense to him at all.

"Beats me" the ME answered "it's been carved on her nape using the end of a long blade…lucky for baby girl here it was done post mortem otherwise it would've been painful."

He stared at the picture once more and turned to her "Thanks Alexx" he excused himself and got out of the morgue.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Ryan Wolfe stared at the white blank space that was the ceiling of his own room. After taking the evidence at the crime lab, Alexx had been telling him to go home and rest, which he was about to turn down, but after a slight incident where he almost slipped inside the locker room due to slight dizziness over the lack of sleep he gave in and agreed.

"_A wise decision baby, now, I don't want you to worry and get as much sleep as you can" she said, walking with him to the main door._

"_Okay, Thank you Alexx" he said softly._

"_Should I call Eric to say goodbye?" she smiled intently at him._

_Making the brunette blush slightly "W-What are you saying Alexx? T-That's---" he stuttered._

"_I'm just kidding you baby, although that reaction is interesting" she smiled at him "Anything you want to tell me?"_

"_No! I mean….Nothing!" he said hurriedly, looking anywhere but at Alexx's eyes._

"_Alright, but if you want to tell me, I'll be waiting" she patted him on the back and he took off._

And here he was a couple of hours later, lying in his own bed. Lost in his own thoughts. After a while of burying his face in the pillows he had given up hope of falling asleep again, it was as if his mind was afraid of having that dream again, not to make anything out of it, but it was pretty disturbing. Perhaps it was the Miami heat getting to him.

He wondered what to do on a time like this. He tried thinking of his co-workers… Calleigh would probably use the time to go with friends outside, or call her family, ask them how they're doing…but he didn't have a family, not anymore. And recalling the death of his family would be a story for another day. Then Eric crossed his mind, he blushed slightly, the latino would probably go clubbing, drink…hook up with girls…but Ryan wasn't exactly the type that would go to clubs, hell, he can't even remember the last relationship he had that worked out…he snickered at the thought. Oh well, a relationship is not something he can afford during work. Then there was Horatio, but he had no idea what his boss might be doing in his day off. The man was the most dedicated cop he ever knew. Everyone looked up to him, including him. he had a different way of showing it, but he cared about everyone in the HQ… maybe he was spending his days off with his own family too. And Alexx? She'd probably be at home, cooking for her husband and 2 kids… well, he can't do that…because after all, he wasn't any of his team mates. He was Ryan Wolfe, a man used to work on patrol, had a minor case of OCD, nearly lost his ability to see, tortured by Russians, he'll have to say he's gone through quite a lot.

Ryan looked cautiously around the room. He trembled slightly, as the memory of being tortured by Russians began to resurface in his mind. He pushed the unwanted flashback away…he hated the memory of it, as if his yanked out tooth was not enough of a scar for him, most of the other bruises and injuries he got at the time was already healing. It was more painful to remember that he eventually agreed to them after 2 weeks of being tortured.

No, ryan haven't forgiven himself for it…and even though Horatio said it wasn't his fault, he knew that it was only the kindness of his boss that got him to say that…Even Calleigh and Eric doubted him. and the brunette swore to himself that it will never happen again.

He closed his eyes, that's right…to make up everything he has done he started working more than what his body was capable of. He tried to deny it once when Alexx confronted him…and the whole team soon told him that he didn't do anything wrong. He was happy to hear that, but his body got used to it, and he's been working that way until now.

He felt sleep was over him…

"!!!" the sound of gunshot just outside his apartment brought the young msn to his senses. He shot out of bed and brought out his service revolver. He positioned himself by the window just in case but seeing no one in sight he headed for the door. _What the hell was happening now?_

Opening the door he looked around cautiously "Freeze! Miami Dade PD!" he shouted, his hands tightened on his gun. But there was no one outside, not even a cat making a noise. Ryan frowned….was he imagining things? Can't be…he checked for cars or any indication someone was there, but the street resembled a ghost town. He shook his head.

Then a small cry of pain caused him to turn, following the direction of the sound he saw his neighbour Mrs. Figg on the grass of her front lawn clutching her leg which was bleeding profusely.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, wasting no time he went to her side "Mrs. Figg, what happened?"

The poor woman could only whimper in pain and ryan knew he had to get her to the hospital quick…bending down he made sure she had no potentially broken bones before lifting her into his arms. Adrenaline pumped into his system as he went towards his mustang as he told her "Mrs. Figg, I'm taking you to the hospital…stay with me, alright?"

She nodded weakly as he opened the door of his car. He placed her gently on the passenger's side and he raced to the other. First things first he reached into his phone as he started the engine, wasting no time he dialled dispatch

"Dispatch"

"This is from CSI Ryan Wolfe; Miami Dade PD" he said, the engine running by now "I need on the area of Clover street, shots fired, a civilian was shot. I'm taking her to the hospital now" it took a lot of forced calmness to get those words out correctly. After a few more minutes the call was ended and he checked on Mrs. Figg.

The old woman was staring at him…he wondered why "What happened Mrs. Figg? Did you know who shoot you?" he asked.

She shook her head and laid her head back a little, her breathing quite shallow because of the pain "It…it was a big man…muscular…he was….prowling around…tried to ask…but he…" her voice trailed off. No need to tell the man shoot her after that.

"Were almost there…" he said loudly "Hang on please…"

"They…they…" she whispered hoarsely, trying to tell him something, which seemed to be taking a lot out of her.

Reaching Dade Memorial Ryan stopped the car "Mrs. Figg I need you to calm down. You're going to be fine, first we need to have you checked, alright?"

"No, they…" she pulled him closer, her eyes already seemed out of focus.

But before he could finish the medical team arrived and he was asked to step aside, he could see fear in her face as the doctors and nurses worked on her. Ryan frowned, it seemed like a different kind of fear, as though she was afraid, not for herself…it made him wonder what she was trying to say…

He shook his head.

--XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX—

Ryan looked at Mrs. Figg sleeping from the other side of the glass…he felt guilty, maybe if he knew someone was prowling about then maybe she wouldn't be shot…her and Ryan's apartment were the only houses with occupants in that street…and mrs. Figg was a kind old lady that lived by herself. She gave him some cake the first day he moved in. he just remembered he hasn't done anything to pay her kindness back after all this time…

Ryan let out a frustrated growl…he was furious with himself. He would have willingly take her place right now.

"Mr. Wolfe" a voice said that came from no other than Horatio Caine came from behind him, almost making him jump.

"H-Horatio" he said, quickly turning around "Have…have you found out who did this?"

"Not yet, Mr. Wolfe…but I'm going to find out…" the redhead stared at the woman on the bed.

He nodded and said nothing.

"Mr. Wolfe, I need you to tell me what happened…"

he knew that question was coming at him, he looked at his boss "I was in my apartment resting like I was supposed to…then there was a gunshot, I rushed to see who it was but when I got out no one was there, and Mrs. Figg was hurt on her front lawn…I called for dispatch and brought her here"

"I see" for a while the man said nothing "No one saw what happened?"

"No" he answered, knowing what this might mean.

"I understand" the man told him "I guess we'll have to wait for her to wake up then…"

"H" he stared at his boss "Let me help find who did this…"

"You will Mr. Wolfe, but not now, I believe you're on your day off" he casted him a peculiar look "and she will be looking for you when she wakes up…"

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but knew horatio already trusted him with this "I understand…I'll wait for her"

"You do that Mr. Wolfe…" he put his sunglasses back on before leaving.

The brunette casted his look back in Mrs. Figg's room…waiting for her to wake up. His phone started to ring all of a sudden, he reached out for it and found a restricted number on the screen. He frowned, who could be calling him?

"This is Wolfe"

"_**Keep away from him Whore, or you're next!"**_

"What? I don't---"before he could finish the other line hanged up, leaving a confounded ryan.

"What the hell was that?" he shook his head. Could it have been a wrong message? It must be…

For now there was only one thing sure for Ryan Wolfe… the day was far from over…

_----to be continued-----_

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

done! Sorry it took a while, I had to finish all seven seasons of CSI Miami within the week and it took my typing time, and on top of that, not much happened in this chapter, next ones will hopefully be better.

For now please read and review! XD


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own CSI Miami, and I'm not making any money off my fics..

**RATING**: M

**PAIRING**: Eric/Ryan

**SHOW**: CSI Miami

**WARNING**: language, blood, Slash

**A/N: **Again I would like to thank all those people reading and reviewing my fic, you're the reason that this fic is still writing itself. XD

Also, like I said, this fic takes on after Season 7, BUT in this version, the last episode (Where Eric has gone missing) did not EXIST. Thought I add that so there would be no questions. But if there are more, feel free to ask.

**STORYDREAMER**, Yay, thanks for reading and I'll be waiting for the update of your fic as well.

**DARK ANGEL KIRA**, thanks for pointing that out, yeah, I was thinking of that too, but I think it was the adrenaline rush that told me to make Ryan bring old Mrs. Figg there straight to the hospital instead of waiting for the ambulance. Anyway, hope you don't get tired of correcting me. XD great update by the way!

and to all of you readers, big hugs and kisses!

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Eric Delko was running Elizabeth Evan's clothes for any trace that could help identify her killer. He found no prints on her dress except for the white substance he sent to Tox which turned out to be….

"Methamphetamine…" Valera frowned. "Was our victim using drugs?"

He shrugged "Alexx said she might have been drugged…." He replied. But why would her killer go through the trouble of drugging her if they would eventually kill her? It doesn't make sense.

"Well her dress was covered with the stuff… most probably it's also in her system…" she answered, handing him the copy of the printed file.

"Yeah…uh…thanks" he said and left. There really had to be something wrong with all of these.

"Hey Delko! Just the man I wanted to see…" he walked by the A/V lab and Cooper called out to him.

"I take it you have good news then?" he silently wished he did.

"Well, I can't exactly say if its good news" he entered Cooper's area and the man showed him something from the monitor "I saw this when I was checking out potential pictures that could relate to Elizabeth Evan's death…because that mark isn't an insignia from any gang in Miami or any state, as it seems…I'd figure it had to be from somewhere" he showed him a flower shop with a logo just like the mark on the girl's neck.

Eric stared at the picture, it may be rather weird but it could be the lead they were all looking for in this case. "Thanks Coop, you're great you know that?"

The man shrugged "I know" he said, jokingly.

Eric was just about to find Horatio and tell him the news when the elevator door opened to reveal Calleigh back from the shooting case with a rather crestfallen face.

"Hey Cal" he greeted. "Any luck?"

"No" she crossed her arms "There was nothing helpful in the scene, no neighbours, no witness…the only thing was left was blood and most likely, it was our victim's"

"That's leaves the bullet then…"

"Yes, Natalia's going to pick it up from the hospital later…hopefully it can give us a better lead. Ryan's at the hospital with the victim" she told him.

"I see…" Eric nodded, trying not to sound too concerned "I've got to find H. Cooper just found a potential lead with the murder case"

"That's great. I'll come with you. Just let me drop this at DNA---"

Eric's phone began to ring. He checked and frowned at the number he saw on the screen "Gloria"

"Gloria? You mean Crazy Gloria?" Cal asked "The one who tried to shoot you and Marisol before? I thought you broke with her for good."

"That's what I thought as well" he sighed, wondering if he should take the call. He really wasn't in the mood for any more source of headaches, but his conscience beat and he found himself answering.

"What do you want Glo---"

Gloria was crying on the other side "help me…God, help me…Eric!" her voice was pained, breathing shallow. And somehow, even though Gloria had a habit of exaggerating things he knew this was no joke.

"Gloria, where are you?" he shot an alarmed look at Calleigh and they hurried to trace the location of the call.

"I…I don't know…God…help me…p-please…" she gasped and coughed, the cuban could almost see that she was coughing up blood.

"Shit…" he cursed "Listen to me Gloria, I need you to calm down, I know that's hard, but you need to focus…" he stared at Calleigh.

"Almost---" she mouthed.

"Gloria? Gloria…look around you...what do you see?"

But all he could hear was indefinable noises, groans and cries from the other side, _not a good sign…_

"Gloria!" he said, voice raising. _Damn…_

Then there was nothing, Eric thought she hanged up when another voice acme from the receiver.

"_**Your bitch is dead Delko**_!" then that person laughed.

"Who are you?!" he growled "What have you done to Gloria?!"

"_**Worry about the still living Delko, than those already dead!"**_ with that the person hung up.

"Damn it!" the Cuban Russian exclaimed. Then he turned to his companion "You got the location Calleigh?"

"Yes, its in Calle Ocho…" she looked at him.

"We have to get there! Right now!"

So they all went there, Eric, Horatio, Calleigh, Frank, the SWAT and patrole officers, with the EMTs right on their backs. Calle Ocho is known to be a place where drugs, crimes and murders are a part of everyday living. All the people that used to hang out on the street hid when they caught sight of the police. The usually lively town turned into somewhat of a ghost town…

Calleigh let out a small chuckle "Well, looks like the people didn't want guests…"

Eric nodded "Especially when they're hiding something…"

Frank pointed to a small building at the end of the street "That there's the shop you want…been closed for months, owner's name is Ramil Montero. He's left the country a year ago and is currently in jail in Mexico" he said.

"Who's responsible for the shop while the owner is gone frank?" Horatio asked as they approached the store.

"No one in particular, the owner just locked up the place and left" the detective answered. They pulled out their guns as they came up the front door and listened for signs of human activity. None came.

Horatio signalled to SWAT officers to kick the door open while he and the others positioned themselves to greet whoever or whatever was inside.

"Ready?" a nod answered him so he gave the signal as SWAT members did their thing.

"Freeze! Miami Dade PD!" Horatio shouted as they came in. there was no one inside but they knew better, he signalled the men to check the are…

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

Eric came up to him "I don't like this H, I don't like this…" he said.

"What do you mean Eric?" the redhead asked calmly.

But before Eric could reply one of the officers beckoned for them to come and thus revealed another murder victim…Gloria. Horatio bent down to feel her pulse. He shook his head "She's dead…but still warm…"

"That's because she died just a while ago…I talked to her on the phone and we tracked it to this place…" he shook his head.

Horatio knew something was on his mind, luckily he didn't have to ask before Eric told him.

"It's because of me H" he said, "This happened because of me…"

"Eric, calm down and tell me what happened and what's going on…"

so he did and after a while, Horatio stared at him directly, and spoke kindly, in his fatherly tone he was used to hearing "Eric, I know what you're thinking, but for now, evidence is the only way to confirm your speculation…"

"I know…" he said, in a low tone.

Horatio put a hand on his shoulder "We'll find whoever did this Eric…"

Eric looked at him "Yeah, let's do that quick" his voice determined, setting his mind to kill the bastard that did this….

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Ryan Wolfe sat in the hallway bench across Mrs. Figg's room, the old woman was still asleep, his head laid back against the wall, his eyes closed trying to catch a short shuteye… well, _trying_ was the word. The faintest sound causes him to open his eyes and look cautiously around. So when Natalia Boa Vista arrived he was already up

"Hey ryan…" she greeted.

"Hey Natalia" he managed to grin "You here for the bullet?"

"Yup…it might be the only thing we can go on about this case…she's not awake yet?" she casted a look at the patient lying on the bed.

"Not yet…Listen Natalia…I need to tell you something…" he hesitated, unsure.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" she asked kindly.

The brunette sighed, keeping his gaze fixed at his feet "The shooting incident… I'm getting this wired feeling that the bullet was meant for me… and Mrs. Figg was just at the wrong place and the wrong time…" he said quietly.

"What? Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure…" he answered quickly, running a hand through his hair "I mean… Mrs. Figg hardly went out of her house, why would someone want to kill her?"

"And you think someone wants you dead?" she looked at him.

A stare he returned, with a strange look in his eyes "I am a CSI…and I worked as a police officer, I did make myself a lot of enemies…" he confessed.

"Don't beat yourself up Ryan…we'll find out who's behind this, I promise"

He nodded "Thanks Natalia…" he whispered in a grateful tone.

She patted his shoulder "You relax, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks…"

Then she excused herself to find the doctor's office, Ryan volunteered to walk her there but she didn't let him, so he watched her walk away. he tried to keep objective, Natalia was right, he wasn't supposed to overreact, it was his job as CSI to follow the evidence.

He closed his eyes.

After a while he opened them and looked around, he was getting a peculiar feeling someone was watching him. then he noticed something… Mrs. Figg had woken up! He immediately rushed to he side.

Man, he never felt so happy and relieved to see her eyes open. "Mrs. Figg…you're awake…" he said softly.

She smiled softly and nodded, she was still somehow too weak to speak…and he understood.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Figg…" he took her hand and looked at her "If I was just able to sense that there was someone there…maybe this didn't happen…"

Mrs. Figg shook her head and squeezed his hand gently, a way of telling him it wasn't his fault.

"If you're recovered enough…would you mind telling me what happened?"

Then she suddenly looked alarmed, as if she remembered something important. She sat up and grabbed Ryan's shirt, trying to tell him something.

"Whoa, take it easy Mrs. Figg" he said, trying to get her back to lying down "Calm down, what's wrong?"

she shook her head and stared at him, he knew what she had was urgent.

"Okay, okay…I'll get a pen and paper from the nurses' station, is that alright?"

after taking while to consider what he said she nodded and let him go. He helped her get back comfortably on the bed before he left the room to get what she needed. When he returned she asked for them and started scribbling..

_They're planning a murder…_

"Murder?" he said, alarmed "Who's going to be murdered?"

She shook her head, saying she didn't know who the victim will be, then scribbled again…

_She said it will the final step_…

"Mrs. Figg, do you recognize the person who shot you?"

The old lady shook her head and stared at him. ryan understood how she felt "Don't worry Mrs. Figg, we'll find out who did this…you relax for now…okay?"

She looked at him, unsure.

He nodded kindly, then excused himself for a while, reaching the hallway he dialled a number. It took a few minutes before a distinct answer came from the other side…"

"Lt. Horatio Caine…"

"H" he said "Yeah, I've got something for you…"

but before Ryan could tell his boss about it, something weird went up his spine, there was that feeling again, the feeling that he was being watched . he whirled about, checking his surroundings…everything was quiet…somehow too quiet even for hospital standards.

"Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio's voice came from the other line.

"Y-Yeah... sorry about that…" he said, shifting his attention back to his boss, he told him what Mrs. Figg said. Horatio listened and after a few more minutes the young CSI went back to the old woman's room.

"Don't worry Mrs. Figg… You'll be under the protection of the police…okay?"

She nodded and laid back down, and closed her eyes to sleep, as if that was all she was waiting to hear. He smiled and returned outside where he was stationed…it was already Evening. His colleagues were probably already home and resting to take another crack at the case tomorrow, which reminded him that he needed to go back to work the next day as well. He sighed, well, so much for his day off.

"!!!" something caught his ears, now he was sure there was something or someone there. His hand went to his belt for his gun when he conveniently remembered that he did not bring it along because it was not allowed in the hospital. He cursed…great, Just when he needed it too.

He reached the end of the hallway with caution. It was really weird, like he was some sort of Horror suspense movie and he was almost expecting a dead zombie going at him. he shook his head, now was not the time to think that way, he focused on trying to find what made the noise. He reached the corner and was about to go to the next one when he felt someone behind him, but before he could make another move it hit him squarely across the head…he blacked out!!

_**-----------------to be continued-------------**_

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Whew, there we go! Chapter 3… I enjoyed this one and sorry if it was a cliffhanger, well the next chapters will most likely be that way too…but you'll find out soon anyway.

Ryan's cute when I imagine his face here... *giggles*

Again for now, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **nope, none of them belongs to me, I'm only using them for my fic.

**PAIRING**: Eric/Ryan SLASH

**RATING**: M

**WARNING: **language, Slash, a bit of violence

**A/N:** Wait a minute! Nothing has happened, yet. I still have to bring Eric and Ryan together before I can do anything to them. That was according to the person in my back watching me with angry eyes while I type my fic *cowers in fear*

I love inflicting pain on Ryan, and he will be hurt, *evil laugh* unless my conscience strikes in. I'm not really writing the fics here...it sort of comes in my sleep. And quite luckily for all of us, the idea is still plentiful. Let's hope it doesn't run out.

BIG BIG THANK YOU to **DARK ANGEL KIRA**, for everything you've done for me and this fic!

Big hug and Kisses to you people who read my work! I love all of you! XD

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Hey Eric" Calleigh greeted as she entered the office and frowned when she saw the tired look on his face, she could see the outline of bags forming under his eyes. "You look like you haven't gotten a wink all night"

The cuban russian sighed "Truth is I can't…" he shrugged "Not when I know there's someone out there killing people as revenge on me…"

The ballistics expert did not know what to say. She would've said that it was too early to say that it was like that, but being the one with Eric when the call came yesterday she couldn't. She stared at him "This isn't your fault Eric…"

"It is…" he said, in a low tone "Those women died because of me Calleigh…"

"Calm down Eric" the blonde replied, in a calming voice "okay, First thing to figure out, who do you have in mind?"

"Calleigh, our job gets us involved with a lot of criminals, there could be a hundred people out there…" he replied, he already thought about this last night.

"Well, anybody with a recent threat?"

"No…No one" he shook his head.

Calleigh stared at him for a while then patted him on the shoulder "whoever this is, we'll find him, alright?"

"Yeah" he looked at her gratefully. "Thanks Calleigh" a few months back, he and Calleigh were in a relationship and it was actually going great. But frankly speaking they woke up one morning and it seemed like everything was a mistake…they talked about it and both sides agreed it was for the best…they broke up yet continued to be like brothers and sisters…right now she was dating her ex boyfriend Jake Berkley which seemed to do good for her.

"No problem…" she said kindly.

Eric then excused himself and went to the locker room to get a bit of time to himself. Truth be told he was feeling weird since the beginning of the week, and the ugly gut feeling turned out to be two women he was personally involved with ended up dead in less than 48 hours. And to top it all, the sinking feeling is getting worse, and somehow it made him think that this was far from over.

He expected to find the locker room empty but instead he found Ryan Wolfe there, the man was leaning on his won locker with his eyes closed, and for some reason, his face was drawn in pain.

"Wolfe…Ryan…you alright?"

Ryan opened his eyes immediately and winced slightly "Y-Yeah I'm fine…just got a hell of a headache…that's all…" he turned to open his locker.

Eric frowned "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised, nasty lump you got there…" he eyed the swelling on the back of his friend's head "Mind telling me where you got it?"

"It's nothing…I, uh… hit myself on the desk hard…" he reasoned, but Eric couldn't help but think he didn't quite catch Ryan's eyes when he said that.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…um…" the brunette opened his locker, arranged a few things and turned back to the cuban "shall we…uh…get to the case then?"

"right…" they walked out of the locker room as Eric filled him in with the latest improvements on the case. By the time he was finished, Ryan wasn't only grimacing about the pain in his head but because of the news that he had just received.

"Okay, so were dealing with a serial killer here, killed two women and put notes inside their clothes. The first one had a mark on her nape that lead to the location of the second girl…any marks there?" Ryan asked.

He shook his head "The pattern of killing is the same, but this time no clue was left behind"

"Hmnn…That's odd. What about the notes? The murder weapon?"

"Murder weapons are found a few feet away from the bodies…no prints…whoever this is, it's either he has a big collection of knives or he's professional enough to leave his tools behind..."

Ryan frowned "How's leaving the murder weapon behind considered professional?"

"It's professional if you were clever enough to remove anything that could be traced back to you…"

The men stood there for a minute, thinking about what would be their next step. Then they saw Natalia Boa Vista coming up to them.

"Hey guys, I'm taking you're not busy at the moment?" she asked.

Eric crossed his arms "well, not really. What's up?"

Natalia nodded "Well, that first girl's brother, Nathan Evans? He was just brought in for illegal gun smuggling" she informed them. "Frank's bringing him in, I just thought it would be a good opportunity to ask about our case…"

The two exchanged looks "Yeah, I'll go" the taller man said and went over to the interrogation room. "Thanks Natalia"

"sure."

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Horatio Caine watched as Frank led Nathan into the room and into the chair. The moment he sat down he eyed the redhead with a look of accusation.

"Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?!" he spat.

"You watch your mouth" Frank warned and the young man recoiled.

"So, Mr. Evans…" Horatio began "I heard you work with illegal guns at the docks…"

"Say what?" the man's eyes narrowed "That's crazy bullshit…"

"Is it Mr. Evans? Or is it the truth?" he said, in his calm voice that was enough to make most criminal scared.

Nathan fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat "Heh, but you have nothing to prove that, right?" he said.

"On the contrary, it's what I do…"

They glared at each other for a while until the young man averted his gaze "Hey, if you don't have solid proof to that I can go right?"

"Not quite yet, Mr. Evans…" Horatio said, without looking at him.

"What now?" the blonde young man said heatedly.

"Let's talk a bit about Elizabeth Evans…your sister…your parents said that she came by your work the day she went missing, is that right?"

"She did" he answered "She came by my work and was supposed to wait for me so we can go together, but I had overtime that day so I told her to go on without me…" his eyes filled with sadness "When I got home my folks said she wasn't there yet…" he clenched his fist. "I should've known something could've happened to her…"

"You sure you didn't see anything?"

He glared at Horatio without blinking "No"

Frank made a small noise close to a grunt "You sure about that?"

"Hey!" Nathan threw his hands on the table "You can accuse me of anything you think of, but never tell me I'm an irresponsible brother!"

"Well, if you are your sister wouldn't end up dead now would she?"

"Listen to me you worthless piece of----"

"That would be enough" Caine said, cutting across their conversation. Frank stopped and Nathan settled himself back in the chair.

"I don't know who took my sister, but I assure you I will find out. I don't need police help to avenge my sister" his voice was full of anger.

"It's a race then…" the redhead said, his face neutral.

"May the best man win…" the man grinned.

Horatio gave a small nod "We'll see and Mr. Evans…"

He stared at Horatio as the redhead put his glasses back on "just in case… Don't leave town"

"Hey H" eric approached "you got anything off him?" he stared as Nathan walked away from the HQ.

"No Eric, but it seemed he had nothing to do with his sister's death…"

The cuban nodded. If horatio said that then there was no reason not to believe him, he had always trusted in Caine's intuition. There has to be another way, another lead…another suspect in this case.

Horatio knew he was worried and he could understand that… "Keep a level head" he reminded.

"Yeah, I know…" his voice trailed off "Thanks h" he said gratefully.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"So, remind me again why we came here?" Ryan asked as Eric pulled the hummer to a stop in front of the flower shop. They grabbed their kits and walked towards the establishment, ignoring the glares of the people in the street.

"Wow…it doesn't take a genius to figure out were not welcome here…" the brunette commented.

"Luckily we don't care about them…Frank and Calleigh asked around yesterday, all their mouths are jammed shut." Eric said without so much as a glance back.

The brunette stared at him…well, he couldn't really blame eric about the way he was acting. He could tell that Eric was restless, and right now all he wanted to do is help in the only way he knows how to…help find out who killed the girls. They entered the shop and found the crime scene almost the same as it was yesterday, only Gloria's body removed and all the possible evidences brought to the lab and investigated.

Ryan settled his kit down and downed his gloves "Anyway, what are we looking for?" he asked Eric who did just the same besides him.

"Anything that we might've missed yesterday" the man replied.

Ryan frowned, but shrugged "Right, let's get to it then…"

So they went to work, trying to see if there was any possible evidence that was left behind…they checked every nook and canny, double checked the rooms they had already processed…until Ryan found something…some sort of black powder on the wall in the room farthest where Gloria's body was found…it looked fresh, he wondered if it had anything to do with the murder. Then he saw something more valuable, he grinned.

"Eric! Hey! Eric!" he called to his companion.

The cuban russian came up to him "You found anything?"

"Yep, found something for you…" he pointed to the wall. Where there was a visible print amidst the dirty white powder. "I think this print could tell us a bit or more, what do you think?"

Eric's face lit up, "Nice…" he grinned "I guess someone snuck in here last night then, that wasn't there yesterday…I checked this room" he watched as Ryan lifted the print from the wall unto a piece of film.

He held up the lifted print "Let's find out who our donor is, shall we?"

Eric laughed and put an arm around Ryan's shoulder "Remind to give you a kiss when the whole case is over…" he said, that crazy yet so irresistible large grin on his face while the shorter man was arranging his kit.

Figuring out that the man was teasing him again, ryan returned the laughter…though it was a nervous laugh that he prayed Eric won't notice "Let's finish the case quickly then…" he smiled, of course only returning the joke to his companion.

So he was rather taken aback when Eric's expression changed and suddenly pulled him closer by the waist, and stared at his green colored orbs deeply "And if you want, we could go to my house and have more fun…" he whispered in a seductive tone.

Heat went up the brunette's face…his heartbeat sounded so loud he was afraid Eric was hearing them…what the hell? Did he just hear what he thought he heard? was this part of the joke?

"E-Eric?" he stuttered uncertainly, eyes wide.

"What?" Eric's hands were firm on his waist, he could see the rise and fall of his chest…he was drowning in that sensation that was oh so familiar to him…

"Don't…Don't tease me…" he choked, all of the words that could come out of him these were the ones that did. Darn.

The cuban russian let out a hoarse laugh "Don't you like it when I tease you?" he was caressing his cheeks.

Ryan stared at Eric like he has gone mad…he didn't smell drunk…perhaps he's high?

He felt himself getting steadily redder "Damn it Eric, it's not funny…." Great, when he managed to get those words out it lacked conviction.

"Well, I'm serious about it…"

He stared at him_. What the hell is going on here? What the hell are you doing Eric? What the hell am I doing?_ Ryan's mind raced, he couldn't think…not when he and this man are just centimetres apart.

Eric grinned "Don't just stare at me, I could last in this position all day, but you, probably not…say something…"

He gaped. Eric was asking him to answer? Was this some kind of dream? Maybe it was even a hallucination or something… "I…"

Eric waited for him to get the words out, they stood there, staring at each other.

"E-Eric…" he didn't know if he could stand this…this looked too much to be true…

"SShh…"

Then the sound of a ringing phone broke the silence, like waking up from a trance…they stared at each other with their eyes wide open…the phone rang again.

Ryan was the first to regain his voice "E-Eric…y-your phone…" he whispered.

"r-right…" the other managed to say, still quite not himself. He edged away to answer the call.

He stood there, with no ides what the hell happened between him and Eric…his heartbeat was still out of control, his knees felt almost like jelly and he was pretty sure his face has the same color as that of a ripe tomato. Sure he was aware that he had a slight crush on Eric…but that was it, a crush, never did he imagined it would go down into something deeper than that…

And what was Eric playing at? Was he serious? Of course he wasn't! but he said he was…damn it…what the hell was he supposed to think?!

"Ryan…"Eric came back after a while "we have to go, H called in…"

"Yeah, right you are" he said, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him "L-let's go…"

Eric caught his hand as he was about to turn, their fleshes merely touching was able to send weird sensation up their spines.

"E-Eric?" Ryan said, trying to mask the shakiness of his voice.

The man seemed surprised at what he had done as well and immediately let go "S-Sorry, it nothing…I, uh…yeah, let's go…" he walked towards the exit wherein the younger man nodded and followed suit.

The whole ride was quiet and rather tensed…Eric focused on the road while Ryan kept his eyes on the side window, he wanted to say something but he did not know the proper words…but if he did say it, what was going to happen? He sighed…

"Hey" he wasn't expecting Eric would the first one to speak "Ryan…"

Eric smiled to himself when he noticed the surprised look on the younger CSI's face when he called his name. what happened earlier was completely unexpected…he only meant to tease ryan but when he answered that way, he looked so cute it was wrong. He had to muster all of his self control before he could do something unforgivable. He had half a mind to kiss Ryan earlier, but he stopped himself, he didn't want him to freak out. If he was going to show him he was serious, he had to win him over, slowly and steady.

He stared directly into those brilliant green eyes and smiled "I'll wait for your answer, alright?"

_**-----------To Be Continued--------------**_

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Okay, before you guys kill me, that last scene was for my friend Joan who swore to kill me if I don't put that there, I admit it was…not as cute as they could be, frankly speaking, I'm not good at those kind of scenes. T_T but that scene is also quite essential to the whole thing so please bear with the sugary coated scenes for a while, besides It'll disappear soon enough *Evil laugh again*

The next update will be in a while, let's hope I won't be too busy the next week, but if you do love me, please review!


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **CSI Miami belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer, and all of them producers, given for all of us to enjoy. And I'm borrowing them for a while.

**PAIRING**: Eric/Ryan SLASH

**RATING**: M

**WARNING: **language, Slash, a bit of violence

**A/N: **Did I mention that English is not my native language? So if you notice any weird use of grammar or if my spelling is wrong, please forgive me. XP

Sorry for the late update, been keeping busy the past few days. This chapter was written with help from a friend.

Again and again, thank you to all the readers of this fic! *big hugs*

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

"Do you think he's alright?" Maxine Valera asked Natalia as she came by to see if they got a hit from the print Ryan recovered from the scene. She asked that question after explaining what she found on the print.

"What? Who?" Natalia looked at her confused.

"Ryan!" she whispered "He's been staring at that computer for the last, I don't know, 5 minutes? 10?"

Natalia frowned and stared at her fellow CSI. Maxine was right, Ryan was staring at the computer, seemingly lost in thoughts. She wondered what was bothering the young man.

"See?" Valera said "Maybe you could talk to him or something…"

"Yeah…I think I will, thanks Maxine…" she said and proceeded to ryan who didn't even notice her approach him.

"Hey Ryan!" she greeted him with a broad smile.

The brunette almost jumped "H-hey Natalia! Y-You surprised me!"

"I can see that" she replied "You were staring at the monitor for a while now…" she noticed that the monitor was blank. "Hmnn…"

Ryan's face flushed with a gentle rosy color than usual "I…I was just, uh…" he stammered.

Natalia stared at him for a while, then her face brightened as an idea occurred to her as to what could be the reason behind her friend's action . she smiled and stared at the young CSI

"Ooh, I get it…" she said softly.

"W-What?" his eyes widened "W-What do you mean?"

"oh, come on" she grinned cheekily "I know that expression… very well since I'm a girl but you guys go through it too, but you keep it to yourself, just like now…so, what happened?"

His face went steadily redder…what the hell? "I-It's not what you think!" he said. _Well, I didn't even know what did happen…_which was true, everything that happened inside the hummer occurred so fast he can't remember properly what went down between him and Eric, all he could remember was when Eric told he would wait for his answer, Eric's face coming up so close…he could feel his breathing, his lips…oh God…Eric did kiss him, leaving his mind on a completely blank state. His face steamed up.

"So…so…" Natalia said, "Did that bastard already confess?" she almost caught him off guard.

"B-Bastard?" he repeated.

"Oh" all of a sudden she looked rather crestfallen "I thought Eric already had the guts to tell you—oh!" she clasped a hand to her mouth, suddenly looking furious with herself. "I shouldn't have said that!"

But she already caught his attention. "W-What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

Natalia hesitated but soon gave in "Don't tell Eric I told you okay? And I'm really not sure of it as well, but I think he likes you, I mean really like you…you know…" she said "I noticed it a while back, when he was always teasing you around…and his eyes were sparkling differently when he was with me or Calleigh so I think he likes you…."

Ryan went rather speechless, not knowing how to react to this revelation…

"I mean, I just thought…oh nevermind!" she exclaimed.

"T-That's alright Natalia" he told her.

She smiled gently "I just you and eric would make a cute couple"

"W-What?"

"Think about it!" she persisted "Sure you guys fight, but that makes you look so sweet and oh what am I saying! I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, smiling gently "Like I said, it's alright…"

Then Natalia cleared her throat "I heard the old lady from last night is recovering greatly at the hospital…" she said, opening anew topic that was less awkward to talk about.

A relief for him too. "Yeah, I heard that too, the doctors are keeping her for the next day or so, just to make sure she's completely fine. She wanted to go home though, but the PD guys are watching her so she should be completely safe." He said softly, remembering that the doctors called him early in the morning about that.

Then he turned to her "No luck finding who her shooter might be?"

She shook her head "Unfortunately, there's no concrete lead that could tell us anything. The bullet's there, but it won't help us much. And there's also your and her statements. But that's all there is to go on…"

Ryan sighed, so much for giving good news to Mrs. Figg. He patted Natalia on the shoulder "That's okay, I know you'll crack this soon, if you need me I'll be coming right over to help…"

She smiled and remembered something "Oh yeah, Valera already finished checking on the print that you found on the flower shop, but she found no match in CODIS it's going to be difficult to get an ID without any leads or suspects…"

Another sigh. Cases are getting tougher and tougher to crack these days, and to add to that, the pain in his head still haven't subsided. Damn it…

"Hey Alexx" Ryan greeted as he entered the morgue where the ME was stationed "Did you finish the autopsy on Gloria?" it felt weird saying the name of Eric's ex considering what happened between him and the cuban earlier.

"yes Baby, the reports are already in" she came out to approach him "Do you need anything?"

"No, Not really…it's just, this case is tougher than it seems, two dead bodies and still no leads" he said, sitting down by her office. Alexx was always there when he needed someone to talk to, and sometimes going on and on about the leads and evidence they collected actually make him realize what was the missing clue to the puzzle.

"Oh baby" Alexx sat down next to him "I've seen you guys crack cases harder than this…it's only a matter of time and…" then she frowned, eyeing him closely "Baby, do I see a lump at the back of your head?"

"Uh…" he said, thinking of what to say "yeah, it's nothing really, just…just hit my head on the desk that's all…"

"Uhuh…" she crossed her arms "baby, you got to do better than that, no desk can do that kind of damage, let me see it." She pulled him so that she can check out his head.

"Really Alexx" he reasoned "it actually doesn't hurt---"

"Ryan" she said, her voice firm "Who's the doctor here?"

He deflated "Y-You are Alexx…"

"Good, now let me check this lump alright?" her voice meant she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Yes Alexx" he watched her as she did her thing, after a while she stared at him.

"Ryan, answer me honestly. Did someone hit you on the back of your head?" she looked so serious it was scary.

And lying to Alexx was something he'd rather die than do. "yes.." he answered in a small voice "I didn't get to see who did it though…"

"You didn't report this? What happened?"

He sighed, most part came as a blur to him anyways. "I was watching Mrs. Figg when I thought I heard something at the end of the hall…I went to check it out and then the next thing was pain in the back of my head. I blacked out and the nurses woke me up hours later when they found me as they were doing rounds…they gave me an ice pack, but it didn't really help much as the lump was already there" he laughed dryly.

"You tell me you've just been assaulted and you're laughing about it?"

The brunette shrugged "Maybe it was an accident, maybe a psycho patient… I mean, if they want to do me in why didn't they do so when I was out of it?"

Alexx shook her head "I don't know baby, but you'd better be thankful if that's really what happened"

"Yes, Alexx" he said gratefully. He wondered if he should tell her about…

The ME seemed to read his mind as her smile softened. "So, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

He could feel himself blush to his ears again. "I, uh…"

Before any of them could say anything one of the lab guys Travis came up to the morgue "Excuse me, Mr. Wolfe are you here? Ryan?" he called in his usual accent.

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?" Ryan said, coming to view.

"Oh there you are, there's a young boy at the reception asking for you. He said his name was Billy Grant or something…"

Ryan frowned, Billy? What was he doing here? "Uh, right… I'll go meet him, Thanks Travis" he patted the man on the back. Something serious must've happened if Billy had to come up all this way to see him "See you Alexx"

"See you later baby" were the last words Alexx said before he was out of her morgue and was hurrying to reception.

There, Billy Grant waited for him, the boy was the son of his friend mark who got in trouble with the Russian Mob a while back, He remembered the Russians using the boy as hostage when they were trying to get ryan to hide evidence ina case. Luckily Horatio was able to save him before he was hurt and seeing Billy here now made him think of one possible reason…

"Billy!" he gasped, reaching the reception area still out of breath. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Ryan…" the boy said in small and scared voice "They got him Ryan, they have him…"

"What? I don't understand…Calm down, who's got who? Explain it to me…"

"Dad!" he whispered urgently "They got him Ryan…they're going to kill him!"

"SShh… Calm down" he ushered him to an unused interrogation room so they could speak privately "tell me what happened"

"O-Okay…"Billy forced himself to calm down "Dad came to pick me up from school, when we were supposed to get in the car all of a sudden some guys came to us, they pointed a gun at me and took dad, they pushed me aside and they took off" he said "T-They said if you don't hurry we'll never get to see him alive…so I had to get here! Please Ryan, we have to save him! we have to save Dad!"

"Okay, okay…" he patted his head to keep him calm "Were going to save him, but we need to find him first…"

"No, No! We've got to go now! They'll kill him Ryan! They'll kill Him!" the boy wailed.

Panic was starting to invade his veins as well "We will Billy, but we can't save him if we can't find out where he is…" then he remembered something "Wait, does he have his phone when he was taken?" the phone was a gift from ryan which he personally got for his friend.

"Yes, I think so, will that help?"

"Yes, plenty" wasting no time he went to Natalia "hey Natalia, you think you can find the coordinates of this number for me?" he gave her mark's number.

"Yeah, sure… good thing this phone's got a GPS" she processed it and got a location "Here, the phone's in a house near Elm and Flagler."

"thanks Natalia." He said

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"Mark's been kidnapped, I've got to save him." he said.

"Wait, what about Horatio?"

Ryan shook his head "there's no time, but if you can call Horatio and tell him what happened I'll deeply appreciate it…"

"Okay, I'll call him…" she nodded.

"Great, Thanks" he walked with Billy towards the exit, calling dispatch as he did. Since Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, Frank and other teams were at another scene, he expected that only a few PD and SWAT officers can give assistance, but that was better than nothing.

"Ryan, will we be able to save Dad?" Billy asked as they climbed up the silver Hummer.

"Yes" he answered firmly "We will save him Billy. Let's go" he gave the coordinates of the signal to the others, he expect to meet them on the highway.

They sped along the road, Ryan doing his best to concentrate on getting to their desired location, but something about this kidnapping didn't seem to make sense. Why did they leave Billy behind? Was it just to tell him? He shook his head, it just didn't fit into the picture.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" Billy asked.

"nothing… it's just that…" he stared at the boy "Billy, if something goes wrong I want you to call someone alright?" he said, in a voice so unlike his own.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, looking confused.

"It's a just-in-case scenario…okay?" he grinned slowly and Billy nodded.

"Okay, let's go then…"

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

"Put your hand up! Now!!" Jason Yales found himself surrounded by the entire police department as he was about to drag a young girl out of the apartment… he smiled as he put the hostage down and he held his hands up high…letting the cops close in on him and put on cuffs.

"Easy there…" he grinned. "these hands cost a fortune you know…"

"We don't care about that do we?" Frank replied, locking ht cuffs and restraining him.

"Jason Yales…" a redheaded cop whose name was Horatio Caine came up to him "Well now, I believe you have a rap sheet Mr. Yales…all of which involve second degree crimes…"

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"So I believe Mr. Yales, that this hostage taking incident is no different…is that correct?"

Jason smirked, not bad for a cop. But there was nothing they could do now anyway, he's done with his part. All this time his part was just a diversion. "I ain't taking until I get my lawyer…" he said.

"yeah, you better get a good lawyer too…" a Cuban russian came forward. Jason knew who he was, He wanted to laugh, these guys won't know what hit them. He snickered.

"What is so funny?" Eric asked, but he didn't say anything, the man merely glared but didn't move again.

"Hey mr. cop" he said, with a nasty grin "You might want to start buckling up"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Frank said, holding him against the police car.

"You'll know soon enough" he laughed as the detective pushed him inside and they took off.

"I don't like that guy H" Eric said. "There's something about him…"

Then his phone rang. Eric reached for it and stared at Ryan's number. Without hesitation he answered "Delko" he said, not wanting to sound too excited to hear the younger man's voice.

"H-Hello?" a small voice came from the other end, most definitely not Ryan's.

he frowned "Hello, who is this?" Horatio looked at him as he spoke.

"A-Are you Eric?" a boy's trembling voice came form the other side, the sinking feeling builded up in Eric once more.

"Yes, who are you?" he repeated again, sounding slightly irritated.

"Please, you've gotta help me, something's happened to Ryan…"

**-TBC-**

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

DONE! Lousy update I know. But still its done! Yay, next Chapter should be up soon, but if you want it to be earlier please review me! XD


End file.
